Bathroom Break
by happyaddict
Summary: The sequel to NOT a Ramen Date. You didn't expect it, but here it is. Hurrah for smut! NaruGaa, yaoi.


Title: Bathroom Break

Pairing: GaaraxNaruto

Rating: M/NC-17

Disclaimer: Not my charas... they belong to Kishimoto-sensei. We fanfiction writers just make 'em do stuff... yeah, stuff...

A/N: And… I'm back! I know… I don't update that often, I'm sorry about that. That's why I do mostly oneshots. Well, this fic is the sequel to "NOT a Ramen Date". If you don't feel like reading that, just know that you're missing out on some hot barroom sex and this is the morning after. Gaara is in Konoha for diplomatic reasons and Naruto pulled him out for some fun. PWP ensues, and this is more of it. Review please! So I can make the next fic better. Thanks!

---

-Bathroom Break-

---

The birds were chirping their morning songs, the sky was a radiant blue, and a gentle breeze caressed the village with a breath of the new day.

But somewhere in Konoha, this picturesque image of an optimistic new dawn did not touch.

"... Fuck" was the first word that Gaara uttered as he groggily pushed himself into a sitting position. His head wasn't pounding, but there was queasiness in his stomach that wouldn't quite settle whenever he moved. As consciousness clicked into place, his eyes sprang open in fear of finding a catastrophic landscape lying around him, which often happened whenever he slept. There was none of that. What he did find was a golden-haired boy snuggled against his side and that he happened to be in a very intact barroom. Memories of the previous night flitted back into his mind as he surveyed a toppled chair with his clothes strewn around it.

Blushing, he returned his attention to the sleeping form beside him. Naruto was snoring softly, hair mussed up and pointing in every direction. Gaara continued watching Naruto sleep, eyes gliding along his oddly marked cheeks, across lips that he'd recently tasted...

Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Bzzt! Thump! The bartender's alarm clock woke Gaara from his reverie. _Alarm clock? Shit._ Gaara frantically searched the room for any indication of the time and spotted a clock beside the liquor cabinets. Nine o' five. He could still make the meeting that would start in less than half an hour.

Throwing the blankets off himself, he jumped into his clothes just as fast and made a mad dash out the door. The noise of the door slamming woke Naruto, who sat up in a daze with the blanket piled on top of him. He squinted at his surroundings and decided that having a snooze alarm at the moment would really be nice. He awoke later to cold water in the face and a smirking Nabiki.

---

"... the Weapons Regulation Division of this Committee would like to propose that no shuriken with a diameter that exceeds four inches shall be used by Genin and people under a certain age yet to be decided. We have studies that show the benefits of this proposal..."

Gaara suppressed a yawn and did his best to focus on what the beady-eyed man was saying. Gaara blinked as the man brought out visuals and went on to describing each graph in detail, failing to notice the audience staring blankly at him, minds far away. Even Tsunade seemed to find her nails more interesting than the drabble that continued endlessly.

After three more presentations of equally inane subjects, Tsunade called for an hour break and the room breathed a collective sigh of relief.

Gaara got up and walked pass Kankuro, who was stretching his muscles and joints, muttering something about taxes of all nations going to the same crap that nobody needed. The other Sand representatives grunted in agreement, most of them getting up for a quick bite, and some to get some air.

Gaara waved away offers of food and headed to the bathroom - he felt the need to wash his face to wake up.

The halls were empty save the redhead and his softly echoing footsteps. Seemingly teleporting from nowhere, a hand came down on his shoulder. Gaara turned with slight surprise and was met with a figure with a head of blonde hair. Miffed blue eyes held his for a moment and the person stepped back, arms crossed over chest.

"You were almost late, Gaara."

"..." His wordless stare and unvocalized excuse seemed to mollify her and she smirked, knowingly.

"Try not to have too much fun with your spare time, little brother," she said, fighting the smirk from turning into a grin.

Gaara suppressed the heat that tried to seep into his face as he watched his sister walk back the way she came, a hand in the air waving. He really felt the need to wash his face now. He quickened his pace in search for the bathroom. After several minutes semi-frantic wandering and pausing at possible doors, he finally reached his destination and nearly darted to the sink. Before his hand could touch the faucet, Gaara froze at his reflection. Or rather, he froze at the reflection of someone else. A shock of blonde hair, slightly wet? And irritated blue eyes. Gaara's world was full of angry blondes that day.

Naruto left his post from the front of an empty stall and stalked toward the surprised redhead, index finger jabbed in his direction. "You left me at the bar!"

"I-.." Gaara started, what was there to say?

"Then that old lady dumped water on me!"

Ah.. that explains the damp hair.

The tirade seemed to be continuing so Gaara put up a hand, "Naruto, I don't have time for this.." Which, seemed to piss Naruto off even more.

"Ehhh? Gonna leave me again? That boring meeting of yours is THAT important?"

To put it frankly... "No, but I still have to go."

"No you don't."

"What?"

"Stay here."

"WHAT?" The front of a toilet with questionable sanitation isn't exactly the best place to hang out.

"You heard me."

"Naruto, what is there to do in a public restroom?"

The blonde was quiet for a moment and started to laugh, unsettling Gaara even more, "Naruto?"

Nearly tearing up, Naruto choked out, "That.. was a chapter title.. in 'Icha Icha - Special Edition'."

Gaara was confused and slightly embarrassed at the title's innuendo, "What?"

"Oh, it's just one of Ero-Senin's books," said Naruto, laughter finally calming down.

Gaara rearranged Naruto's words a bit and with a faint voice, concluded, "ero.. hon..?"

"It's not like I read it for fun!" Naruto exclaimed, "I just help the guy proof read his stuff..."

Gaara remained quiet and Naruto continued, "Well, it helps, I mean... well... how else do you think I learned to give such awesome head?" Gaara flushed, clearly remembering the... "awesomeness", of it.

"Naruto.." Gaara wanted Naruto to stop talking, but the latter was oblivious.

"... the chapter is in a subsection of the book called, 'Sex in Confined Spaces'."

A vein popping in his forehead, Gaara focused on the floor tiles, trying to wait out Naruto's words. Though quite ineffectively as the blonde seemed to have memorized the mentioned chapter and was reciting it to him, in a loud and clear voice. Iruka-sensei... no, Kakashi-sensei would be proud.

"Then there's the position where one person sits but the other pers-"

Nearly growling in exasperation, and afraid of someone listening in, Gaara did the last thing he should have done - he clapped a hand over Naruto's rambling mouth and pulled him into an open stall. "Mnph!"

Gaara did not remove his hand and hissed, "You're too loud."

Naruto struggled free, "Oh, that's something to be careful about, noise level."

Letting out an irritated sigh, Gaara moved to leave, only to find that Naruto was in the way. Also noticing their settings, Naruto became silent. Gaara stole a glance at the eerily quiet blonde - Naruto now had a mischievous glint in his eyes. _Oh fuck._ Why he PULLED the baka in, he had no idea. Now the idiot stood between him and the door, with a scheming look, to boot. FUCK. As nonchalantly as he could, Gaara reached around Naruto to get to the door, only to have him back up a step and lock it. Then, just as quickly, Naruto grabbed the outreached arm and pulled.

Gaara's eyes widened as he stumbled, unable to stop Naruto from forcing him into imbalance. Grinning, the foxboy twisted with Gaara in tow, and pinned him against the door he had sought. Without further warning, Naruto's lips were upon his, and to his own surprise, he did not resist. It was, of course, inevitable anyway.

Gaara kissed back ferociously, hands reaching up and clasping the sides of Naruto's whiskered face, he forced Naruto's tongue into retreat with his own. Their tongues fought, wrestled, sucked, and after an immeasurable amount of time of this sensual battle for dominance, Gaara pulled back a moment to observe Naruto's expression - which pleased him; it was startled and breathless.

Feeling victorious, Gaara let his hand slide along the door, feeling for the lock to free himself. But Naruto wasn't about to let him go, not with green eyes looking at him with a superior jeer. So, noticing Gaara's beginnings of an attempt to escape, he reached down and pulled both of Gaara's arms up, trapping his pale wrists together above wisps of crimson hair.

Glaring at Naruto, half daring him to go on and half afraid of what he would do, Gaara tried to regain his composure, but failed miserably. Naruto had successfully dodged all the daggers that were thrown at him by the glare and was creating a moist path near Gaara's throat with his tongue, forcing his face to flare up in pleasure and in embarrassment. Using one hand to keep Gaara's wrists in place, Naruto allowed his other to roam under the rough material of Gaara's dark shirt, lightly raking his nails along flawless skin.

Breathing unsteadily, the trapped sand-nin let his eyes slide shut, feeling Naruto's fingers gliding along invisible paths above his abdomen. Seeing this as submission, Naruto let go of Gaara's wrists, which now stayed in place voluntarily, and used his freed hand to untie the knot that held Gaara's pants tight against his hips. Reaching past his waistband, Naruto took hold of Gaara's half-erect penis and stroked it to life, all the while Gaara was biting his bottom lip to keep from moaning out loud.

Still feeling insufficiently close to Gaara, Naruto shucked off one of Gaara's shoes and pant leg, getting rid of the barrier between them. Finally being able to, Naruto hoisted Gaara up, using the stall door as support, and let Gaara wrap his legs around his waist, naked erection rubbing against Naruto's clothed stomach.

Faces heated and panting with lust, Naruto brought up a hand between them and ran his tongue along the first two digits, making them slippery and slick. With clouded eyes, Gaara watched the hand disappear and felt it run along his bottom, pushing for entry. As Naruto squeezed pass the tight ring of muscles, Gaara arched his back, arms dropping onto Naruto's shoulders and holding on for dear life. He bit back a grunt as Naruto added a second lubricated finger, thrusting in and pulling out slowly. As the sensations increased, Gaara's panting became more pronounced, "Naa.. Naru-" Lips were suddenly covering his, silencing him.

Footsteps. Then the sound of the restroom door opening. Both of them froze.

"I wonder where the Kazekage went?" The owner of the voice steps into a stall one door down.

"Who knows, hell I wouldn't want to stay here either." This voice stayed at the restroom's entrance.

Naruto and Gaara stared at each other in silence. That is, until Naruto started stroking and thrusting into Gaara again. A startled grunt caught in the latter's throat, and the look he threw at Naruto was full of pure aggravation. Naruto was grinning.

After a minute of this slow torture, they heard a toilet flush. Naruto chose this moment to squeeze harder, running his thumb across the engorged head of Gaara's cock. Gaara jerked and banged his head against the door - the sound was conveniently muffled.

The sound of running water was heard, then the crumpling of paper towels. And finally, the sound of a door closing and fading footsteps.

With the threat of getting caught finally gone, Gaara growled, "Naruto..."

As innocently as he could, with his fingers halfway inside of Gaara, Naruto asked, "Yes?"

The Kazekage opened his mouth to tear the other's head off - but stopped. And rather than berating him, Gaara thrust onto Naruto's fingers, "Do it."

Naruto chose this moment to be considerate, "Are you sure?"

"Fuck..!"

"I'm kidding!" Naruto snickered, but partly fearful, seeing murder in Gaara's jade eyes. The blonde pulled out his fingers, causing the other to grunt quietly. He quickly undid his own pants, letting them fall to his ankles, and proceeded to guide his stiff member into Gaara's well prepared cavity. Naruto pushed slowly in, once more aggravating Gaara. Impatient, he thrust onto Naruto's cock, enveloping him whole.

"Aah.. Nnn!" The sudden hot tightness produced a gasp from Naruto, who muffled his cry into Gaara's collarbone.

"Move," was Gaara's quiet command, and Naruto obliged. Putting his hands on Gaara's lower back and firm buttocks to lift him a bit higher, Naruto proceeded to fuck Gaara against the locked door.

Naruto pulled out partway and thrust slowly back in, trying to build a rhythm with Gaara's pushing hips. Their pace grew faster and Naruto struck a spot within Gaara that made the redhead groan out loud. In harsh whispers, Gaara urged him on, "Ha.. aah, harder!" He loosened a hand from behind Naruto's neck and started stroking himself, pumping with each thrust of their rapidly increasing movements. The heat between them was building uncontrollably, each drive complete with delicious friction and aim.

Gaara came first. And through his slippery precum slicked fingers, spurts of white liquid splattered on his otherwise unmarked abdomen. Upon seeing Gaara's heavily breathing and flushed face, Naruto came as well, thrusting almost frantically until all was spent and dribbling back down onto himself.

Panting, the two separated, Naruto extracting his softening member, and lowering Gaara back onto level ground, careful of not dropping him from exhaustion. The two stood there for several moments, cleaning up and flushing the evidence. As they got dressed, Naruto attempted to help Gaara with his pants and was rewarded with a swift kick to the shin. "Just trying to help!" he whined.

Trying to keep the remaining pieces of his dignity intact, Gaara straightened his clothes the best he could and finally got the door open, not that anything was stopping him now. "I bet you're looking forward to another one of these boring meetings, huh?"

Without replying, the peeved redhead pulled the door shut with Naruto still inside, "Hey-!" And commanded his now present sand to wedge itself into the door hinges and lock, effectively sealing the fox demon inside. Gaara smirked.

---

Omake:

Kyuubi: Now you know how _I_ feel... to be trapped in the dark with dripping pipes and wet floors.

Naruto: ;.;


End file.
